


Downpour

by 3rdgymmanager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Gen, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymmanager/pseuds/3rdgymmanager
Summary: On a rainy day, Iwaizumi asks his crush (you) to walk home together. How will he make a move?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Kudos: 22





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is lowkey a prequel set a few years for my series on adult Iwaizumi.
> 
> genre: fluff, lil bit on pining, (wc: 800)

“It can’t be raining again.”

Hajime Iwaizumi stands on the edge of the doorway of his last university class for the day. The sky had grown dark and the rain was falling on the ground. He reaches out to the back of his bag to find his umbrella missing.

He curses. He must’ve left it in his dorm.

Just as he is about to toss his hands in defeat. He sees you opening a wide enough umbrella and before you step out into the rain, he taps you on your shoulder.

“If you let me share your umbrella, I’ll carry it for you.”

You hand him your umbrella and the two of you squeeze within its circumference. He feels the heat of your arms next to his and it sends shivers up his spine.

You step out in the rain together, shoes sloshing on the wet pavement. Iwaizumi likes it when he can walk with you to and from classes. He’s been gathering up the courage to walk you home for weeks. What luck!

“Didn’t your umbrella used to be pink?” he comments. 

The steady rhythm of water falling onto ground keeps the silence that falls between you two from being too quiet.

“I lost it when I went to the city library,” you sigh, “My boyfriend tried to go back for it but apparently it was gone.”

He can feel his heart drop. Of course you have a boyfriend. He feels stupid for thinking you’re single. You are smart, kind and funny. There's no way you wouldn’t have someone already.

You notice the water from the umbrella falling on Iwaizumi’s backpack. You move the umbrella back a bit to keep his bag from the rain.

“It’s waterproof. It’s fine.” he waves his hand. His heart perks up a bit at your touch.

You notice that rain is dripping on his other arm. You take a step back and pull him in a bit so that he can keep more of himself dry. His cheeks warm as he notices how close you are to him. If only you could grab onto the crook of his elbow too! That would be the end of him.

The pace you two are taking slows after you adjust his position. Iwa doesn't mind. It means more time with you.

You start humming Singing in the Rain. He joins in. You look towards each other, smile and hum together. His shoes are wet and the legs of his jeans are beyond damp, but despite being crammed and cold, neither of you seem to mind.

“Have you watched the musical?” you ask him, your face tilting up to his.

He shakes his head, “I only know the song.”

“You should watch the musical. There’s less singing in the rain than you’d expect. Still great fun though!” you chuckle, looking towards the road. Your shoulder bumps again his back and he can’t help but want to put an arm around you.

He smiles, “I guess I should.”

You twirl under the umbrella while you continue to hum.

“Iwa, you should twirl too.” you urge him.

“I can't. You’ll get wet,” he says, pointing towards the umbrella. The pitter-patter of the rain grows louder.

“We’re already kinda wet,” you roll your eyes. You grab onto his arm and run in a small circle so Iwaizumi can twirl a bit.

Your weight almost pulls him off balance and a rush of adrenaline shoots through his veins as he stumbles. You shriek with laughter. He pretends to look pissed and kicks some of the puddles your way with a twinkle in his eye. You stomp on the next puddle you can find next to Iwaizumi as revenge. You hear his carefree laughter. The twirl is clunky and your antics have gotten Iwaizumi’s jeans even damper but it feels magical all the same.

At this point you are standing in the rain, soaked head to toe while Iwaizumi holds your umbrella. He walks towards you and holds the umbrella above your heads.

“Very Gene Kelly!” you tease him. Gene Kelly was the lead actor for Singing in the Rain who was known for his suave performance.

“Gene Kelly does not look that stupid!” he rolls his eyes, nudging you by the hip.

“Then like a budget Japanese Gene Kelly.” you grin. He can’t help but crack into a smile.

Iwaizumi feels sad when the dorm is in sight because that means you’d have to go your separate ways. How could you be at the end of their route already?

He hands you back your umbrella, while you’re checking your phone.

You curse, “My dorm mate who said she’ll eat dinner with me is bailing. Damn it!” You shiver as you slip your phone back into your bag.

He slips off his backpack and hands you his sweater, “You’re soaked. Wear this before you get a cold. You can find me in the cafeteria during dinner. I’ll be alone too. ”

“Thanks! I’ll be down in half an hour.” you nod, “see you then!”

You gratefully slip his jacket on and make your way to your room. Iwaizumi puts his backpack back on. He should leave his umbrella home more often. He wonders if there will come a time where he doesn’t need a downpour to walk you home


End file.
